Daddy Daycare
by Karrissarella
Summary: Izaya leaves to go on a business trip for the weekend, leaving Shizuo alone with their three boys – Tsugaru, Psyche, and Hibiya. AU, Shizaya.
1. Mommy's Departure

Title: Daddy Daycare

Author: Karrissarella

Genre: Family/Humor

Rating: G

Summary: Izaya leaves to go on a business trip for the weekend, leaving Shizuo alone with their three boys – Tsugaru, Psyche, and Hibiya. Request filled for kinkmeme.

* * *

><p>Izaya had already put his suitcase by the door, and pulled his parka off his computer chair, throwing it on. He logged off his computer, carrying Hibiya on his hip. He hummed to himself, walking out of his office space, about to set Hibiya down, before sniffing the air and making a face. He turned to Hibiya, "did you go poop?"<p>

**Hibiya, 2 years old. Thinks he's a prince and is very high maintenance. "The spoiled baby."**

Hibiya looked up at his mother with wide eyes, "princes don't poop!" He argued. This had been a phase the youngest Orihara was going through. He was convinced he was part of royalty and Izaya wasn't exactly helping to solve the problem, but more influencing it. He reached over and pulled on Hibiya's pants. He was clean, alright.

However, Psyche was just learning to potty train and had been having accidents left and right. "Psyche!" He called, walking down the hallway. "Did you have an accident?"

**Psyche, 3 years old. The liveliest of the boys, enjoys singing and dancing, currently being potty-trained. "The dreaded middle child."**

"...NO!" Psyche called from the downstairs bathroom. Psyche looked at his soiled pull-up that was on the ground, trying to think of a way to dispose it. He reached down and tried to pick the heavy diaper up with two fingers, his other hand plugging his nose. "Ew, ew, ew, ew." He muttered to himself, trying to make his way to the bathroom wastebasket.

"Are you lying?" Izaya asked, standing outside the bathroom door, listening to the shuffling feet and smelling the raunchy scent. Silence filled the apartment for a while. "Psyche?"

"...Yes." Psyche finally answered.

"What did Mommy say about what happen to liars, Psyche-chan~?" Izaya asked through the door, shifting Hibiya to his other hip.

"They go to Hell and they don't ever see their mommys or daddys again..." He answered.

"Come out here, Psyche." Izaya said, watching the door slowly open, revealing a pants-less Psyche, the only thing covering him was his long pink fur-trimmed coat. Izaya kneeled down to his son, looking over at him. "What did I say about going potty in your pants?"

Psyche frowned, averting his gaze from his mother's red eyes. "...Not to do it." he said, hanging his head. Izaya sighed, "wipe yourself, get a clean pull-up on and wash your hands, Psyche." He said, before standing up. He frowned, seeing his son still standing there. "You better hurry before Daddy comes home and I have to tell him you pooped your pants, Psyche-chan."

Psyche's pink eyes widen in fear, rushing back into the bathroom. Izaya sighed tiredly, threatening the 'I'll get Daddy' response was very cliché and Shizuo's punishment (spanking) was very inhuman (but what do you expect coming from a monster?), but it _was_ effective. All he had to do was threaten the action, and he usually watched his kids scramble to what they were supposed to be doing.

And as if on cue, Izaya heard the door open, seeing Shizuo stand in the doorway with Tsugaru in hand. Izaya beamed and moved over to the door, leaning down to his oldest son.

**Tsugaru, 5 years old. Tends to keep to himself, enjoys reading. Psyche often instigates their fights for attention. The "Golden Child."**

"Tsu-chan! How was kindergarten today~?" Izaya asked, grinning down at the blonde. He watched the boy shrug.

"Fine," Tsugaru muttered before he slid his shoes off at the door and hung his backpack up after pulling out a book. He moved over to the kitchen, and pulled out a glass of milk, crawling his way up to the stool, opening his book.

Izaya turned to his partner after checking the clock quickly. "Okay. I left a list of emergency contacts on the refridgerator and a list of reminders for you with the kids, such as homework, when to feed Hibi-chan, and how to deal with Psyche-chan while I'm gone for the weekend~" He said, handing Hibiya over to the older blonde.

"Since I don't really trust you alone with our children, even if you are their father – someone should be coming to help you each day with them." He explained, and watched Shizuo frown – already knowing what he was thinking.

"Kida-kun is coming over after school on Friday." Izaya started, and he watched Shizuo's frown turn into a bit of a scowl.

"That kid will turn our kids into some sort of sick pimps." Shizuo stated, and he heard Izaya sigh. "Kida is harmless, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo growled at the statement and nickname. "Who else?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Celty is coming on Saturday, and Tom is coming on Sunday, right?" Izaya turned to confirm with the bodyguard who gave a nod.

"Izaya. You ready? Let's go, the taxi is waiting." A voice came from the doorway, revealing an elder man with a few lines and scars lying on his face.

"Okay, Shiki-san! Just let me say goodbye to the little ones~" he said, looking down at Hibiya. "Can you give Mommy a kiss, Hibi-chan?" He asked, and Hibiya puckered his lips together, reaching over to kiss his mother.

"Psyche-chan~ Mommy is leaving! Come say goodbye~" Izaya sang and Psyche came out with his coat and pull-up on, still with no pants. Psyche grinned happily, running over to the informant, throwing his arms around his mother. "I love you, I love you, I love you~!" Psyche sang.

Izaya chuckled softly and blew a raspberry on Psyche's cheek. "I love you too, Psyche-chan~" He said, while the lively boy emitted into a giggle fit from the raspberry.

Izaya moved over to his oldest son, kissing Tsugaru on the cheek quickly which earned a groan. "Mooomm," the blonde whined.

"Bye Tsu-chan~ Bye everyone~ I'll see you all later~" he cooed, before quickly reaching up and placing a kiss on Shizuo's lips.

"Izaya..." Shiki replied impatiently.

"Coming!" Izaya said, grabbing his suitcase and closed the apartment door behind him.

–

"When is Mommy coming back?" Psyche asked, looking up at his father with big pink eyes.

"In a few days." Shizuo replied simply.

"When is that?" Psyche asked.

Shizuo blinked, "in a few days." He repeated.

"Is in a few days tomorrow?"

Shizuo sighed, "No, Psyche. It's when Tsugaru goes back to school."

"Is it tomorrow?"

"Psyche, no. It's in a few days." He said slowly, trying not to lose his patience with his children already. "We'll have fun," Shizuo reassured his sons, ruffling Psyche's hair.

Psyche pouted, "How can we have fun if Mommy isn't here?"

"I'm fun," Shizuo argued.

"So, you'll do the things Mommy does?" Psyche grinned mischeviously.

Shizuo didn't like that look he was getting from Psyche, "what does Mommy do?" He asked cautiously.

"He sings and does kareoke with me! All of the songs!" Psyche beamed over at the video game console which held numerous video games of Sing Star that the two had purchased for the boy over birthdays and Christmas' with the two microphones sitting next to the console.

"Dada, will you play Prince with me?" Hibiya asked, looking up at Shizuo with those pleading golden eyes. Shizuo pursed his lips, he was afraid to ask, "What is 'Prince'?"

"Dada lets me be a prince!" That didn't sound too horrible. "And sometimes he plays my servant! And he does what I tell him to!" That didn't sound good. "And, he sometimes also plays as the...the...jes-jest..jeeest," Hibiya frowned, his face wrinkling in thought, not remembering. "He makes funny faces for me!"

"a Jester?" Shizuo asked cautiously and watched Hibiya beam. _Great. _

–

Shizuo was grateful he'd have help over the weekend, but tonight he had to do it on his own – and the kids still hadn't had supper and he still had to face bedtime. Usually, when this time rolled around – he was still out on the job with Tom and Izaya would tuck them into bed. He knew how hellish it was to get Psyche and Hibiya to bed though.

"Okay, well, since Mommy isn't here. Who wants to order a pizza?" Shizuo asked the three small boys. He smiled proudly to himself when he heard the chorus of cheers. He reached into the pocket and dialed a pizzeria. Izaya never let them have pizza – something about having pizza was unhealthy and not right for growing boys. Shizuo scoffed at his partner's opinions, but he didn't have much choice to the supper matter when he was usually at work.

He moved over to the fridge while he was ordering the pizza and looked over at the list that Izaya had left on the door.

_Shizu-chan~_

_Chores: _

_Dishes _

_Laundry _

_Kids: _

_Tsu-chan~: _

_- Help with homework. _

_Psyche: _

_Make sure he goes potty. He will tell you he doesn't have to go. MAKE HIM GO._

_When Psyche throws a fit – and doesn't listen – his Sing Star will be confiscated. If he's still acting out – put him in time out until he's ready to start listening again. (Unless your brute ways think spanking him will help the situation.)_

_BATH NIGHT (Thurs) _

_Hibi-chan: _

_His supper is in the fridge~_

_Put fresh milk in his sippy cup. _

_DO NOT GIVE HIM HIS BINKY. He's weening off of it. _

_Check for dirty diapers after his naptime/morning and every few hours after he eats. _

_BATH NIGHT (Thurs)_

Shizuo sighed heavily. Did that flea really expect him to get all this done, while playing and taking care of the kids while he was gone for the weekend? And that list was just for tonight and tomorrow. He flipped up the first paper to see another long list under it with the weekend duties. He frowned at it. He knew Izaya hated sitting around so he would always fill his day with menial tasks ever since he had to tone down his work to just his office and computer. It was rare when Shiki or any other affiliation the flea was with would ask to come on the business trip.

He rose an eyebrow seeing the last thing on the long list of chores for him.

_NO PIZZA!_

Shizuo snorted and ripped the list down, folding it in half and putting it in his pants pocket. He blinked, hearing the loud console of the Wii turn on. He whipped around to find Psyche already blaring the speakers and singing.

"Psyche!" He frowned, narrowing his eyes at the raven-haired boy. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked, as he moved over to the living room and turning down the volume. He reached down and grabbed the microphone away from Psyche as the music started.

Psyche's pink orbs seem to widen in shock, "Daddy! You're going to mess up my score!" He jutted out his bottom lip.

"Too bad. It's too late for you to be playing video games." He said, reaching over and pushing the off button.

"DAAADYYYYYY," Psyche whined, reaching up to rub his eyes.

Shizuo frowned, kneeling down in front of Psyche. "Quit it. Those crocodile tears may work on your mother, but they don't work on me." He told his son sternly, "Put your tears away. It is not the end of the world, Psyche." He said, setting the microphone back where it was.

He grabbed Psyche by the hand who was still pathetically sniffling to get his way and walked back into the kitchen. He frowned, not seeing Hibiya anywhere. He turned to his oldest, "Tsugaru. Where's Hibiya?" He said, watching Tsugaru point upstairs.

Shizuo frowned, "Tsugaru. You know he isn't allowed up there. Why didn't you stop him?"

Tsugaru shrugged, "I did."

"So why didn't you stop him when he wasn't listening to you?" Shizuo asked.

"Mom says I can't hold Hibi-chan by myself." the young blonde answered and went back to reading his book at the counter.

Shizuo sighed tiredly, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Was it too early to get migraines in your late twenties?

He picked Psyche up in his arms when he heard a crash come from upstairs, rushing up the stairs. "Hibi-chan?" He called for his youngest. He moved into his bedroom, finding Hibiya on the floor, with Izaya's items knocked onto the floor from their night table next to the bed.

"Hibiya!" Shizuo scolded and Hibiya only looked up at him innocently. Figures. Izaya _never_ disciplined the baby of the family. It was the same way with Psyche when he was the baby.

"Hibiya, you know you are not supposed to be in here. Why didn't you listen to Tsugaru when he told you not to go up here, huh?" Shizuo asked as patiently as he could. He waited for Hibiya's answer before he saw him rummaging through a blue case full of white pills.

Shizuo's brown eyes went wide as he realized what they were and snatched the packet away from the child.

"I want candy!" Psyche said, reaching out for the blue packet. Shizuo quickly pulled the packet away from the pink-eyed boy. "This is not candy, Psyche. It's for Mommy." He said, frowning as he opened the drawer to the nightstand and shoving it in there, closing it. "**Do.** **Not. Go.** **In.** **Here.**" He told the boys, looking from Psyche to Hibiya. "Do you two understand?"

Psyche and Hibiya both nodded, and the doorbell rang.

"Oh thank God," Shizuo muttered, reaching down to pick Hibiya up in his other arm before making his way downstairs to answer the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Enjoy! :D


	2. Supper & Bath Time

Things seemed to calm down during supper. Everyone was eating their dinner quietly before-

Hibiya pouted down at the supper in front of him, and looked over at the pizza that Tsugaru and Psyche were eating. "How come I don't get pizza, Dada?" He said, pouting.

"Because your mother made you your dinner," Shizuo replied casually. He frowned, seeing his youngest 'hmph' and fold his arms across his chest. "I thought Princes didn't eat pizza..." he tried.

Hibiya pouted, "can I be Hibiya tonight so I can have pizza?" He asked, looking up at Shizuo with big, pleading eyes.

Shizuo frowned, "eat your supper first. Once that's gone – you can have a slice of pizza."

Hibiya frowned, crossing his arms across his chest, "hmph," he replied, kicking his feet in his hairchair. "I don't want it! I don't want it! I don't want it!" He began to cry, and pushed his plate on the floor.

Shizuo was a bit taken aback by the fit. He hadn't really seen Hibiya throw a fit before. "Now, I have to have pizza!" He grinned proudly at his accomplishment.

Shizuo frowned, "you're about to go to bed without supper, Hibi-chan." He said, moving from his spot at the counter, reaching down to clean up the mess. "I don't like it, Hibiya. That's not how you get what you want." He said, moving to dump the filthy food into the trash.

Hibiya's golden eyes began to well up with water, his bottom lip jutted out, before crying loudly.

It was five long, gruelling minutes that Hibiya still hadn't stopped crying and Shizuo was losing his patience. "HIBIYA!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter which made the two older boys jump slightly in their seat as they quietly ate their pizza.

Hibiya's loud crying seemed to calm down to dry sobs, as he cautiously looked up at his father.

"Do you need a spanking?" He asked his youngest who looked up at him with questionable eyes, "because it sounds like you need one."

Tsugaru and Psyche cautiously turned their heads to Hibiya for his response. Psyche shook his head, looking over at his little brother. "Say no!" Psyche blabbed, before he saw his father's head turn to him.

"Psyche-chan. Hibiya can speak for himself. Thank you." He said, before turning back to Hibiya. "Hibiya. Do you need a spanking?"

Hibiya didn't know what it meant, but he shook his head no. "N-no.." he sniffled, rubbing his eyes. Shizuo sighed and pulled out a small piece of pizza, putting it on a plate on his highchair. "We don't whine or cry or throw a fit to get what we want, Hibiya. We use our words. Do you understand me?"

Hibiya stared down at the pizza in front of him now, and just nodded slowly. He reached down and picked the piece up in his small hands. Shizuo was relieved when he heard the silence fill the room with the small sounds of chewing, and shuffling of dishes, and kicking feet. "And, your mother does this everyday? He really is insane." He growled to himself, shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth.

It was time. Oh god, it was time. It was a four-letter word that he never wanted to deal with ever. It was time for a _bath._

"Okay, you two. Once Tsugaru is out of the bathroom and is ready for bed, it is bathtime for the both of you." He told Hibiya who was sitting on his lap and Pysche who was beside him on the couch.

Psyche grinned, looking up at his father. "Daddy. Can we have bubbles!" He asked excitedly, placing his hands on Shizuo's legs.

That didn't seem too destructive. "Sure," Shizuo said, smiled softly. Psyche's grin seemed to spread, "pink bubbles!" Why not? "Sure," he replied again and Psyche bounced on the couch excitedly.

Shizuo looked behind him as he heard the door click open with Tsugaru in his pajamas. "What do you do while Mom is giving these two a bath then?"

Tsugaru shrugged, "watch t.v.," he replied, moving to the living room.

Shizuo stood up and pulled Hibiya up on his hip, grabbing Psyche's hand, and nodded. "Works for me," he said, moving a bit faster to keep up with Psyche's pace.

"Daddy! Can I start the bath and put the bubbles in?" He asked excitedly, looking up at him. Shizuo frowned slightly, "Yes, but I'm going to help you." He said, before sniffing the air. "Oh man," he said, turning to Hibiya and sniffing him.

"I poop," Hibiya said, looking over at his father.

Shizuo nodded in agreement. "You sure did," he said, moving into the bathroom and setting Hibiya on the changing table. "Psyche, go ahead and start the water." He told the boy, and grabbed the wipes and a clean diaper from the shelf.

Shizuo wasn't sure if he was able to do this. It reeked. It reeked so bad. He reached down and pulled Hibiya's diaper off of him, pinching one half of the dirty diaper and slowly dragging it along to the trash bin next to him, quickly disposing it.

"Don't you need a gas mask for this?" Shizuo muttered to himself, frowning at the smaller boy below him. He pulled out a wipe and pulled a leg up to wipe him, only to find something even more horrifying.

"Oh my god. How did it get all the way up there?" He gulped, cautiously moving his hand down to wipe his son. "Is it normal for it to be green?" He questioned the color of the feces. Maybe that's why he wasn't supposed to feed them pizza. Would they all have green poop?

He sighed heavily as he made sure Hibiya was fully clean. He pulled the nude baby up into his arms, turning around to put him in the bathtub that was getting full pretty quickly. He moved over and turned the faucet off. The water was brimming the very edges of the bathtub, the bubbles falling over the tub.

Shizuo frowned, moving to drain some water out of the bathtub before putting the boys in. "Psyche, did you go potty before you-" Shizuo turned to face his son who was on the verge of crying. "What's-" he glanced down and noticed the boy's white pants were wet.

"I...I didn't mean to! The water...I had to pee-pee, and-and I didn't make it," he cried, "I don't wanna go to Hell!"

Shizuo's eyes went wide at the choice of his words his son used, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Mommy said-" sniffle, "that if I didn't use," sniffle, "the potty," sniffle, "I would go to Hell, and-and never see you or mommy again," he wailed, tears streaming down his face now.

Oh, good grief.

Shizuo frowned, "Psyche-chan, you should use the potty when you know you have to. If you feel like you have to pee-pee, you go to the toilet as fast as you can," he said softly, "if you don't make it, but you're trying to make it – it's not your fault, okay?" He said, waiting for Psyche to calm down. "Okay, Psyche?"

Psyche finally nodded, sniffling.

"Go ahead and take your clothes off so we can get this over," he said, sighing heavily, moving back over to stop the water from draining after it was at reasonable place. He sat Hibiya into the water and helped Psyche in as well.

_Here we go_, Shizuo thought.

Shizuo looked down at the two raven boys who sat in the bathtub patiently, waiting for their father's actions. How did he go about this again? He had never gave any of his children baths.

"Get the cup!" Psyche distracted him from his thoughts and pointed to a large pink cup that was sitting with the rest of Psyche and Hibiya's toiletries.

Shizuo rose an eyebrow, and grabbed the cup, dipping it into the bathwater. He reached over, dumping the warm water over Psyche's head. He moved over and did the same with Hibiya, before he reached for their small shampoo bottle and wringed his fingers through the raven boys' hair.

In the middle of washing Hibiya, Psyche began to splash the water which had hit Shizuo numerous times. "Psyche, stop that." He said distractedly as he ran the soaped rag over Hibiya's body. He tensed when he felt a big splash of water hit his backside. He turned around abruptly and growled like an animal and got up in Psyche's face who had emitted into a fit of giggles.

"You know, you had another brother once named Delic and he didn't listen at all and you know what happened to him?" Shizuo asked the lively boy who stared over at him with amused pink eyes.

"What?" Psyche asked.

"I ate him," Shizuo answered as he filled the cup to rinse off Hibiya.

"Nu uh!" Psyche said, grinning playfully.

"Sure did," Shizuo answered.

"Nu uh! I'm asking Mommy!" He responded.

Shizuo frowned, "if you ask Mommy, I'm going to have to eat you up too." He said, though, knowing Izaya he would probably find it amusing and play along with it.

Pysche squealed once he felt his father pretending to eat him, and he tried his best to push his father's head away with both his hands, squealing. "Daddy!"

Hibiya stood up abruptly, "Dragon! Stop!"

Shizuo pulled back from playing with Psyche and stood up straight, looking over at his youngest. "But sire, he wasn't list-" he stopped once he saw that Hibiya had put his hand up to stop him from speaking. "I do not allow such behavior in my castle!"

"I am truly sorry, Sir Hibiya," he said, bowing slightly. Hibiya shuffled his body through the water and reached up to pat Shizuo's head. "It's okay, Dragon. I forgive you."

Shizuo chuckled, as he reached over and kissed Hibiya on the cheek. "Come on, let's dry you two off." He said, helping both of the nude boys out of the tub.

Bathime wasn't as torturous as he thought it was going to be, and both boys were pretty well-behaved. That was...until...bedtime arrived.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't forget to R&R! :) 3


	3. Bedtime & Hell Begins

They were all sitting on Psyche's bed, each of the older boys on each side of Shizuo with Hibiya in his lap, all snuggled up against him in their PJ's.

"Okay, someone pick a book." Shizuo replied, that one sentence made all hell break loose.

"I will! I will!" Psyche cried, jumping up to get a book off the shelf. Tsugaru pouted slightly and folded his arms across his chest, looking over at Psyche.

"You ALWAYS pick that book, Psyche!" Tsugaru argued, giving his younger brother a soft glare.

Shizuo frowned, listening as the two older boys argued. "Here we go again", he murmured his thoughts, as he used a hand to rub his eyes. "Psyche, can you pick a different book?"

Psyche frowned, "but Mommy always reads this book to us before bedtime!" He pouted, "Tsu-chan just doesn't like it!"

"The only reason Mom always reads that book is because you throw a fit if he doesn't!" Tsugaru argued.

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah, huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah, huh!"

"HEY," Shizuo yelled over at the two boys, "you know what? Hibi-chan gets to pick the book tonight." He said, setting the small boy up off his lap. "Go pick a book, Hibi-chan."

"Aw, but Dad," Tsugaru whined. "He's going to pick a baby book!" He frowned as he averted his gaze from looking directly at his father who was wearing a disapproving look.

"Well, if you two are going to act like babies, you can read a baby book," Shizuo replied as he took the book that Hibiya handed him that was marked as 'Cinderella'. They had three boys and they had this book? He shook his head and opened up the book, before seeing the two older boys still pouting. "You can either go to bed early, or listen to the story, you two. Your choice." He said as he felt Hibiya crawl happily back into his lap.

Tsugaru huffed and Psyche sighed dramatically as they both fell on each side of their father, leaning against him.

"Once Upon a Time..."

_Bedtime._

_10:00pm. _

Shizuo groaned as he heard the familiar cry of Hibiya. He groaned as he forced himself out of his bed, and opened the door to Psyche and Hibiya's bedroom. Psyche was soundly asleep with his small radio playing next to him.

"What is it, Hibi-chan? You need to go to bed, sweetheart."

Hibiya only wailed loudly as he lifted his arms to be picked up in which Shizuo complied, and bounced him up and down his hip. "Hibi-chan..." he said tiredly, as he moved out of the bedroom not to wake Psyche up.

"What is wrong?"

"I want Mommy!" Hibiya cried loudly. Great. Hibiya was going to have one of those fits _now_? Usually, when this happened – he wouldn't stop crying until he was back in Izaya's arms. Now, he was just screwed.

"Mommy isn't here right now, Hibi-chan," the blonde tried to rub the small boy's back, rocking him back and forth in his arms. "Hibi-chan, come on now. It'll be okay," he tried to coax the small raven, but his wails only got louder.

"Mommy!" He cried loudly, clinging to his father as he hiccuped his sobs. Shizuo sighed heavily, he had no idea what was wrong, other than he wanted Izaya. Shizuo frowned, as he looked up in Hibiya's cabinet in the kitchen, and pulled out his pacifier.

He handed it to Hibiya and Hibiya automatically put in his mouth, and calmed down immediately. He began sucking on the pacifier and rested his head against Shizuo's shoulder. Sweet, why didn't they do this for all their kids?

Shizuo laid Hibiya back down in his crib once he had fallen back asleep and Shizuo tiredly made his way back up to his bedroom, collapsing on it.

_12:00am_

"Daddy..." a quiet voice sounded through the room.

Shizuo turned on his side, groaning in response.

"Daddy..."

Shizuo shoved his face into the pillow, "Louse, deal with it already, will you?" he grunted. He blinked his eyes open once he found himself being shaken, and turned around, seeing the other side of his bed empty. He sighed heavily, nearly forgetting Izaya was gone.

He moved to turn over to face his son, "Psyche – there's no monster-" Shizuo blinked as he saw the blonde boy facing him, hugging onto a stuffed dinosaur tightly in his arms.

"Tsugaru..?" He questioned. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at the boy worriedly. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I...I had a bad dream.." Tsugaru lowered his head, looking up at his father with big eyes. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked softly. "I know I'm supposed to be a big boy, and I shouldn't be afraid, but...I can't go back to sleep," he admitted softly.

Shizuo frowned slightly, he knew that Izaya was a lot more lenient with the younger ones sleeping in bed with them because they were young and they both expected a lot more from Tsugaru for being the oldest, but he was only five and not twenty, like how they treated him sometimes.

Shizuo forced a smile and patted his bed, "come on up, soldier." He said, as he watched the smaller blonde crawl up onto the bed and moved over to Izaya's side of the bed. Shizuo laid back down in his spot and felt Tsugaru curl up next to him as he looped an arm around his oldest son protectively, falling back asleep.

–

"Daddy," a soft voice went through the room and Shizuo shifted over to his other side.

"Daddy," a soft poke in his arm, and what sounded like an irritated sigh. "Daddy, I have to go to school."

A groan.

Tsugaru frowned, "I'll get Psyche," he threatened.

Shizuo's hand raised up in defense, "I'm up, I'm up." He murmured into his pillow, before pushing himself to sit up on the bed. The last thing he needed was for Psyche to be bouncing in his room, on his bed, on _him_. He turned to his oldest who had already dressed himself in his uniform with his backpack.

"So, do we have to get Psyche and Hibiya up?" He asked his son, and the younger blonde stared up at him, shaking his head.

"No, Kida-san takes me to school."

Shizuo blinked, "Then why did you wake me up if you're all ready to go?" He asked, confused by his son's logic.

"Mom said I had to so Psyche wouldn't burn the house down the first day he left." Tsugaru responded, and he heard his father sigh.

Shizuo threw his legs over the bedside, yawning, and was in mid-stretch when-

_BANG, CLASH, DING!_

"What the hell was that?" Shizuo frowned, and he heard loud music noises being played – and finally realized it was Psyche's play keyboard that they had bought him for Christmas. One minute later, and he heard Hibiya begin to cry.

_BANG, CRASH, DING!_

"Psycheeee," he scolded once he threw on a pair of house pants, grabbing Tsugaru's hand and heading downstairs.

_DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG._

"Psyche! Stop that!" Shizuo yelled as he walked down the stairs. He turned into the hallway seeing Psyche standing there innocently while the dinging noises were still going off.

"I did!" Psyche pouted, putting his hands on his hips.

"What the hell is that noise then?" He asked the raven, and he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down at Tsugaru, "What is it?"

"It's the doorbell," Tsugaru answered calmly. "Kida-san is here," he said, nodding his head towards the door.

Shizuo moved to open the door, and was faced with a grinning blonde teenager. "Hey, Kida. So...you take Tsugaru to school?" He asked.

Kida blinked, looking up at the older man, and nodded. "Yes, Shizuo-san. I do every weekday." He said, looking down at the small boy. "You ready, Tsu-chan~?" He asked, leaning over the small boy who only gave a simple nod.

"See you later today!" Kida exclaimed, waving his hand as he walked down the hall with Tsugaru.

Shizuo waved and closed the door behind him, sighing heavily, leaning against it. He moved into his pocket, pulling out his box of cigarettes before he heard a scream from below him.

"Daddy! NO SMOKING! Hibi-chan and I are only little and Momma says smoking is a nasty, filthy habit!" Psyche waved his hands in the air dramatically, "AND IT CAN KILL YOU DADDY!"

Shizuo frowned, not used to being told not to smoke in his own home – by the time he usually got home, the children were already asleep and he just ignored Izaya's tirades about secondhand smoke. There was no way he was going to be able to not smoke all day with children like Hibiya and Psyche.

He pulled out his phone, and dialed a number, pressing the phone to his ear.

"...Kasuka?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this part! Don't forget to R&R! :)


	4. Momma Worries

–

He bet the apartment complex had already burned down to the ground by now, but he told Tsu-chan everything he needed to before he left. Everything would be alright. ...Wouldn't it? I mean, did he really just put all his faith in his five-year old son?

He could barely even focus on the meeting at hand, because he was too busy chewing on his perfectly filed fingernails, contemplating if he should go back home to see if everyone is still alive and that that brute didn't go on one of his tirades, or_ worse,_ what if he was _smoking_ around them! Psyche was probably running around the house without _any pants on,_ going bathroom who knows where and Hibiya was probably drooling on his computer while that idiotic brute was smoking outside the building!

"...Izaya?" Shiki rose a curious eyebrow over at the fidgeting man who quickly looked up. "Are you feeling well? You look ill."

"Ah-can you men please excuse me? I think I need some fresh air." He said, standing up once he got the approval and bowed before he moved out of the meeting room. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing Shizuo's number.

It rang, and rang, and rang. Finally, it clicked – but only to be greeted by his voicemail.

"_If you're not an idiot, you know what to do." _Shizuo's voice rang through the informant's ears, and he let out an irritated sigh.

"Shizu-chan~" he greeted. "Just making sure my apartment is still in tact and no one is burning from all that smoking you are probably doing~" he said playfully, "call me back~ bye-bye!" He said, pressing the end call button.

–

Shizuo roared down at Hibiya who was fully cloaked in his "prince attire" with a matching cape and crown. He crawled over to Hibiya, "WHO DARE PASS THROUGH ME?" He growled, looking up at the boy.

"I hath come to save the princess!" Hibiya stated, pushing out his chest bravely, "And I will strike down the beast before me to save her!" He said, pointing a play sword at Shizuo's nose.

Psyche who was on top of a box, wearing one of his brother's many crowns and his pink bathrobe placed his hands on his chest, extending one arm out in the air. "Oh, Prince Hibiya! Please save me!" He said.

Shizuo snarled down at the plastic sword, and turned his head taking it in his mouth, spitting out to the floor. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, A DRAGON, IN HIS OWN CASTLE?" He flared his nostrils as he pushed his head against Hibiya's.

"A prince never backs down, you filthy beast!" Hibiya told him, unclipping his cape and throwing it over Shizuo's head in which the blonde thrashed his head about as if he couldn't get it off.

Hibiya ran past the dragon, grabbing his sword that was on the floor, and running over to Psyche who had been clapping excitedly for his rescue as the small boy moved over and grabbed Psyche's hand, thrusting the sword into Shizuo's stomach. "Die, beast!" He yelled, thrusting his toy into Shizuo's side once more before he watched his father fall to the ground.

Psyche clapped excitedly, turning to hug his younger brother. "Yay! Prince Hibi-chan!"

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Psyche beamed, jumping up on the couch to grab his father's cell phone. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" He said, picking up the phone, sticking out his tongue as he flipped it open. "Hello!" He answered.

–

Izaya blinked at the sound of Psyche's voice. "Psyche?" He questioned. Great, the lone survivor was Psyche-chan. The one time he leaves the monster alone with his children, Psyche is the only one who is alive to tell the story – and, unfortunately, he had taken on the 'greatest liar' trait from said-man himself.

"MOMMY!" Psyche squealed into Izaya's ear. Izaya sighed as he pulled the phone away from his ear a bit, "Psyche-chan, where is your father?"

"He's dead!" Psyche replied happily.

Izaya blinked, he's wha-? "What? Psyche-chan, what are you talking about? What happened?" He asked calmly.

"WEEELLLL," Psyche began, and Izaya frowned on the other line. Did he mention Psyche also got his long rants from him? Yeah. He did. "I got captured, so Hibi-chan had to save me, and Daddy wouldn't let Hibi-chan save me so Hibi-chan had to kill Daddy so he could save me!" He said, bouncing on the couch excitedly. There was a short silence before, "Wanna talk to Daddy, Momma?"

Izaya sighed heavily, as he heard those words. "Yes, Psyche-chan. Put him on the phone, dear." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he waited the calm voice.

"Yeah?" He heard Shizuo's greeting.

Izaya had to take a deep breath before continuing. He needed to calm down, he was freaking out over nothing. "How are things~?" He asked in his usual Izaya-esque way.

"Fine," Shizuo answered.

Izaya frowned, "as blunt as ever, I see." He said, before continuing. "Did you give Psyche and Hibi-chan a bath yet?" HE asked, "What about Tsu-chan? He isn't skipping school, is he?"

"Yes, they've both had a bath. Kida picked Tsugaru up this morning. Everything is fine, Izaya." Shizuo replied. He never really liked talking on the phone for a long time, and often preferred texting, but even Izaya got annoying with that with how much the flea talked. Shizuo couldn't help, but smirk at what seemed like Izaya's disappointment in that things were going well.

Izaya huffed on the other line. "You aren't smoking, are you?"

Shizuo sighed tiredly, "No, Psyche caught me in time this morning, and the more you talk to me – the more it's going to drive me to have a cigarette."

"...Do I need to come home?" Izaya asked hesitantly. He was still rather nervous about living three, living, breathing children with Shizuo Heiwajima. Even if he had arranged help for him.

"No, besides – aren't you with that mafia guy? Couldn't this hurt your career if you tried to come home early, or some shit? Quit being a pest, Izaya and do your work." He told his partner, hand twitching, itching to dig into his pocket and pull out a smoke.

Izaya frowned, he hated it when Shizuo made a valid point. He didn't understand how he could be an idiot and a reasonable man the next, something about that drove him crazy, and that had driven him to sex, which had driven him to three children with the brute. "...Fine. Can I talk to Hibi-chan before I let you go then?" He asked for his youngest.

He smiled once he heard the familiar voice on the other line. "Hibi-chan~" he cooed, "how are you doing, my little prince?"

Hibiya smiled brightly as he held the phone with both hands, still with some help from his father who had held the phone up to his ear. "I'm okay, Mommy. Mommy, when are you coming home?" He pouted slightly.

"What's a matter, prince? Is Daddy not doing a good job?"

"No, Daddy is fun!" Hibiya smiled brightly, kicking his feet in the air. "I just miss you.."

Izaya smiled as he held onto the phone, before noticing that a man had come out in the hallway, motioning him to come back inside for the meeting. He rose his hand, giving a nod. "I miss you too, sweetie, but I have to get back to work now. Love you~" he said, blowing a few kisses through the phone, before hanging up and walking back down the hallway, and situating himself back in his seat.

"Nice to have you back, Orihara-san."

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry, Kasuka is still coming. Don't forget to R&R! :)


	5. Uncle Kasuka Visits

–

_Click. _

"Uncle Kasuka!" Psyche squealed as he ran over to the door and hugged the actor's legs.

Kasuka gave his nephew a faint smile and reached down, patting the boy's head. "Psyche-chan," he greeted with some emotion. He looked up at his older brother who had been sipping out of Hibiya's baby bottle. He blinked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"You have to check how the milk is before you give it to him!" Shizuo argued, already trying to bounce a hungry, upset Hibiya on his hip who was reaching out for his bottle.

Kasuka blinked, "You're supposed to check how warm it is on your wrist, not drink it yourself." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh..." Shizuo said, before setting the bottle back down on the counter.

"Isn't Hibi-chan a little old for baby bottles?" Kasuka asked curiously.

"He won't drink it out of anything else..." Shizuo told his brother over his son's wails. "And, you know how that flea is with the babies. He gives them whatever they damn well want."

"Isn't that unhealthy though?" Kasuka frowned, moving into the kitchen and taking a seat on the counter, noticing a notepad full of notes. "What's this?" He said absent-mindedly as he flipped through the few pages worthy of notes.

"Izaya's god-damn to-do list," Shizuo murmured as he poured cow milk into the bottle, and handed the bottle to Hibiya who greedily took it and sucked on the nipple like it was life or death.

"It's quite a list," he said, as he noticed pages were divided into house and children chores.

Shizuo snorted, "Yeah, and I've hardly had anytime to do household chores like I usually do since I have to do fucking everything for the little brats." He sighed tiredly.

"He even put down help for you to come over too." Kasuka noted, looking up at him. "But...I'm not on it?" He asked, confused as to why he was here.

Shizuo sighed, "I didn't want to bother you, in case you were working on set or something, but I realized Kida is the only one who is coming over and it's not until after school and I don't think I could go that long without a smoke. I barely had one yesterday." He muttered, still wincing inwardly from the withdraws.

"Ah," was all Kasuka managed. He picked up a piece of paper, looking down at it. "Did you see this?" He asked, showing him the long list of food.

"Ah, shit! I have to go grocery shopping too?" Shizuo cursed which made the nearly dozing off Hibiya flinch his eyes at the loud yelling, before his eyes drooped back to being closed after he drank all of his milk. He glanced at the time, and turned to his brother before-

"You want me to stay with Hibiya and Psyche while you go shopping?" He asked, knowing school would probably get out in a few hours and then he definitely wouldn't have time to go shopping.

Shizuo shook his head, "just Hibiya. I don't want to wake him up, because he's a pain in the ass to get back to sleep. I'll spare you the dramatics of Psyche and take him with me." He muttered, handing Hibiya over to Kasuka. "Once Kida gets here, feel free to leave if you have to, alright?" He said, and watched Kasuka nod. He smiled, and ruffled his little brother's hair, smiling faintly. "Thanks."

Shizuo took a deep breath, moving into the living room, seeing Psyche was glued to the television watching some bright, educational music program. "Psyche. You want to go grocery shopping?"

Nothing.

"Psyche?" He asked, leaning over the couch and moving a hand in front of the boy's face. Not even a flinch.

"Hey, Psyche. The Wiggles are at the door and they want you to go on tour with them." Shizuo tried.

Nothing.

He sighed and reached down by his son where the remote sat, and changed the channel to some basketball game.

Psyche's eyes widen, looking behind him. "DAADDDYYYY!" He pouted, "I was watching that!"

"Do you want to go grocery shopping?" He asked his son once more, and Psyche seemed to blink as if contemplating it. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because you're going with me anyway." He said as he threw on his spring jacket and grabbed Psyche's jacket and shoes. "Come on, let's go."

Psyche sighed dramatically and climbed on top of the couch and jumped off, throwing his arms around Shizuo's arm that had been flexed from putting his jacket on. Shizuo's eyes widen at the sudden weight and pulled his son up by one arm, staring at him. "Psyche-chan. I've told you not to do that. You can get hurt."

"But Daddy is really strong so I won't!"

Shizuo rose an eyebrow, looking over at the pink-eyed boy. "Don't surprise me like that, Psyche-chan. _That_ is dangerous."

"Okay, Daddy..." Psyche pouted and was placed to the ground, as his spring jacket was placed over him and watched his father bend down to tie his shoes. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Shizuo frowned as he moved over to the left shoe after the right was tied.

"Can I get something at the store?" Psyche asked, looking up at his father with those big, signature, pleading 'pretty please' Psyche eyes.

Shizuo frowned, "Maybe. If you're good." He said, and Psyche beamed at the comment.

"I will be!"

* * *

><p>AN: Don't forget to R&R! :)


	6. Grocery Shopping from Hell

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter this time around! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>–<p>

Psyche bounced down the parking lot as soon as Shizuo set him on the ground.

"Psyche," Shizuo frowned, extending a hand. "Hand." He told and the boy swiveled around to hold onto his father's. "You know the rules. Just because your mother isn't here to spoil you doesn't mean I'll let you get away with not following them." He murmured, "besides – there's cars out here. You could get hit."

Psyche sighed dramatically as he listened to his father lecture. Izaya let Psyche get away with a lot, even though the boy was old enough to understand rules which meant Shizuo was mostly the bad guy when it had to come down to it. They never really had to discipline Tsugaru. He was a good child. Psyche is still technically Izaya's "baby". The informant was having a hard time cutting the strings from baby to big boy. He was getting there and for that, Shizuo was thankful.

"Daddy," Psyche piped up and Shizuo turned his head down to look at the raven.

"Yes?" He answered as he patted the back of his pants to make sure the his wallet and list was inside, pulling it out to pull out the list and moved into the store, making a b-line for the carts.

"Can we get a cart with a car in front?"

Shizuo looked over at the boy and then the cart, and back down at his son. "You promised to be good, remember?"

Psyche beamed, and nodded. "I will! I will! Please, Daddy? Please, please, please, pleeeaaseee?"

Shizuo frowned. It was either cave in, or listen to Psyche's whining and pouting throughout the entire grocery shopping trip. He sighed in defeat, and pulled out one of the last carts with a car in front. "Get in then."

Psyche squealed and Shizuo winced at the high-pitched noise as he felt the weight of the cart get heavier. He pulled it out, kneeling down next to the small plastic door. "What are the rules, Psyche-chan?"

"Safety first!" Psyche said, buckling himself in the cart.

"And?"

"And, don't jump out just because you see a toy you want."

"Right. And, when we go down the music isle?"

"WERE GOING DOWN THE MUSIC ISLE?" Psyche's eyes went wide with excitement and was about to squeal again before he saw his father put a finger against his lips and pointed to his head.

"And no screaming because it gives daddy a...a...mi-migraahh-" he frowned, looking up at his father.

"A migraine."

Psyche grinned, "Yeah!"

"Alright. Were off then." He said, closing the car door and moved to the front of the cart, pushing down the crowded main isle. He pulled out the list that he had crumpled up in his pocket, unfolding the freaking book of groceries. "Okay...organic..." he looked down the list and nearly everything was organic. "Okay, organic crap. Got it." He muttered as he walked down near the end of the isles and turned down the one he needed which was ridiculously empty – because everyone else was grocery shopping for _normal_ food. Shizuo frowned, he swore this was the reason the flea was so damn tiny.

Shizuo pulled out a box of organic pasta or something. He didn't know. He just saw the labels and threw them in the cart. He really didn't understand half the stuff Izaya ate. It didn't even look appetizing.

He was momentarily distracted when Psyche was in the car making car noises, pretending he was pushing on the gas pedal and the engine roaring. "Come on! Let's go, Daddy!"

"It's a red light," Shizuo replied nonchalantly as he debated between two boxes of food he was looking at.

"It's been a red light foreeveerrrr," Psyche whined. Shizuo was about to push the cart forward before he saw an older lady in front of them who was looking at the next part of the isle they needed to look at.

"There's a car in front of us," he murmured, finally deciding on a box and was about to move around the lady before-

"Well, is the light painted red, asshole!" Psyche frowned, making beeping noises on his toy steering wheel.

Shizuo's eyes went wide at the vulgar words that came from his son's mouth. He moved into the front of the cart. "Psyche Izaya Orihara." He frowned, glaring down at him. "What the hell did you just say?" Real smooth, Shizuo. He curses so curse back at him. Idiot, Shizuo scolded himself, but still stared Psyche down looking for an answer who now seemed to find his father's shoes more interesting.

"I'm waiting." Shizuo broke the silence and Psyche looked up at him timidly. Shizuo rose his eyebrows, still waiting for Psyche to respond.

"Well..." Psyche started, frowning, and putting his hands on his hips. "Mommy says it!"

"Grown-ups make mistakes just like kids do. Sometimes, we shouldn't because we have to teach you kids to be good but we sometimes slip up. That is a very bad word, and you know that, Psyche. You know better." Shizuo replied, looking over at him.

Psyche pouted, and crossed his arms, his cheeks puffed out and he turned around to face straightforward, not answering his father.

Shizuo sighed heavily, "fine, if you're going to act like a brat, you aren't getting anything here." He replied casually as he stood up and pushed the cart down the isle that was now so blatantly staring at them.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to R&amp;R! :)<p> 


	7. It Beats the Circus

–

Shizuo was more than happy when he found Psyche nodding off in his carseat as they pulled into the apartment complex. He moved out of his car, and opened the door that Psyche was in, pulling the child into his arms.

Once he was back in his apartment, he found that Kida and Tsugaru had already made it back from school. "Back already?"

Tsugaru only stared onward before turning back to the television program he was watching, but Kida nodded. "We've been back for a while. I figured I should stay and help Tsu-chan out with the ladies~" he teased.

Shizuo rose an eyebrow. He knew it. It was happening. This kid would turn their kids into pimps. It was pissing him off. He took a deep breath, and counted to ten before responding. "Ladies? He's five years old."

"That's what I said!" Tsugaru argued, glaring over at the blonde teenager. "I just said Sonohora-sensei was nice!"

"Yes, _nice_," Kida said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "That's not what he means, you punk. He means she's nice."

"Yeah, Sonohora-sensei is _nice_," Kida repeated.

Shizuo frowned, "Shut up, Kida." He moved into Psyche's room, placing the sleeping boy in the bed, noticing Hibiya's crib was empty. He walked out of the room, looking over at the teenager. "Where's Hibi-chan?"

"Kasuka-san has him," Kida said, looking up at the ex-bartender by leaning his head over the couch. "Hey, there's a carnival going on tonight near Raira! We should go!" Kida beamed over at Shizuo who didn't look too impressed.

Carnival? That meant people. That meant idiotic people who paid idiotic amounts of money to ride unsafe rides and buy overpriced cotton candy and elephant ears. ….Cotton candy and elephant ears. That did sound good. "When?"

Kida shrugged, "what about after dinner?" He suggested, since he was here all night with Shizuo and the kids – he might as well try and get some good fun in.

Shizuo looked down at his oldest son, "Wanna go?" He asked casually and for once – he thought he saw Tsugaru getting a little excited over something. Tsugaru nodded, smiling brightly.

"First though, we need to get some of these chores done," he said, pulling out the crumpled up list from his vest pocket. "I need your and Hibiya's help though. Can you do that?"

Tsugaru nodded, "what about Psyche-chan?"

Shizuo frowned, thinking about it a moment. It wasn't fair that Psyche got out of this cleaning bit, but- "I think Psyche would do more destruction then help." He told his son, "He'll have something to do later."

Tsugaru stood up on the couch, reaching his arms up in the air to be lifted. Shizuo complied, placing his eldest on top of his shoulders and carrying him into the kitchen. "Kida, it was your idea so don't think you're going to slack off while we clean. You're helping too. You can start with the dishes." He glanced up as if he could see his son on top of his head. "Want to help Kida with the dishes, Tsugaru?"

Tsugaru shrugged as he was lifted from Shizuo's shoulders to his arms, "I guess so." He said, being set down on the floor. He smiled gently over at Kasuka who was making faces to a giggling Hibiya.

"Thank you for staying, Kasuka. You can go ahead and leave if you have matters to attend to." Shizuo said, eternally grateful for his little brother. "Hibi-chan, want to help Daddy with laundry? If you do – we get to go to the carnival later."

Hibiya frowned, "the carnival is full of commoners." He huffed. Shizuo frowned, knowing this was going to be Hell if Hibiya didn't cooperate.

"But if there are commoners around," Kasuka chimed in, "more people are bound to notice someone of royalty like you." He smiled over at his nephew who now stared at his uncle with wide eyes like he was having an epiphany.

Hibiya turned to his father, "Can I wear my prince outfit?" He squealed excitedly.

Shizuo winced, using a finger to itch his ear from the high-pitched noise. Of course, Hibiya would only want to attract more attention to himself. "Sure, but you have to help me with laundry first."

Hibiya nodded excitedly, "I will!" He promised, hopping down from the counter and running to his bedroom, pulling out his prince attire and holding it up to his father. "Wash, peasant!"

This was going to be a _long_ night – and it was just beginning.

–

"The carnival! The carnival! The carnival!" Psyche sung, bouncing next to the door while he held onto Kida's hand.

Shizuo shifted Hibiya on his hip, and looked at the three that were now standing in front of the door. "Okay, were going to the carnival-"

"The carnival! The carnival!"

"Psyche," Shizuo stated firmly which caused the boy to stop singing. "Now, here are the rules for going to the carnival. You are with a grown-up at all times – that means you are with me or with Kida." Shizuo paused for a moment, "maybe I should get another grown-up since...I'm not even sure if Kida counts." He mumbled in thought.

Kida frowned, "HEY!"

Shizuo frowned, sighing. "Fine, whatever. If worse comes to worst – I'm calling someone in." He told the teenager who huffed. "What the hell was I talking about?"

"Rules for the carnival!" Psyche replied excitedly, throwing his free hand in the air, still bouncing on his feet, humming happily to himself.

"Yeah, so – always be with a grown-up. That's me, or Kida. Tsugaru doesn't count as an adult, Psyche, and Hibiya that goes the same for you too." He said, turning to the raven who was cradled in his arm. "What else?"

"Don't talk to strangers," Tsugaru chimed in.

"Stay with Kida!" Psyche piped up, only really having a one-track mind.

"No whining, or throwing a fit when something doesn't go your way," Shizuo added, giving stern glares to both of the raven-haired boys.

Hibiya sighed dramatically, "Can we go already? My people are waiting." He huffed, moving his arms up to shift his crown, making sure it was placed on the center of his head. Shizuo and Hibiya stared at each other for a while, before Shizuo broke his character, letting out a small chuckle. Hibiya was more than amusing.

"Lets go!" Psyche bounced, throwing his hands in the air.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Shizuo muttered under his breath, moving out of the apartment with the rest of the group. He was situating everyone in their respective car seats in the car when he heard his phone buzz against his hip. He sighed, pulling the phone out, and seeing the familiar name. "Were still alive, what do you want now, louse? Don't you have a job to do?"

Izaya pouted on the other line, though he knew the blonde couldn't see him. "I just wanted to know how everyone was doing! Just because I had children with a monster doesn't mean I don't miss those little monsters." He argued, there was a small pause before he spoke up again, "What are you guys doing?"

Shizuo smirked in response, "You miss us." He said into the phone, loving to take advantage of the informant when he was feeling, _motherly_, shall we say.

Izaya pursed his lips, "I just said I missed the little monsters. Didn't your protozoan brain hear me the first time? I didn't say anything about missing you, Shizu-chan, but you should learn to answer the question you've been asked. What are you guys doing today?"

"Were going to the carnival," the ex-bartender murmured as he buckled in Hibiya, shutting the door before moving to the drivers seat.

Shizuo could imagine the way Izaya was pouting, and about to throw a dramatic fit on the other line for not waiting until he got back from his work.

"Of course you would just think to go without me!" Izaya, like presumed, jutted out his bottom lip in jealousy.

"I'm getting sick of your mouth already," Shizuo muttered, "I don't know how I could stand dealing with the boys _and_ you _with_ Kida at the carnival."

"Shizu-chan~ you love my mouth."

"Tch, the only good thing about your mouth is getting to shut it up," Shizuo responded, turning on the car engine.

"Shizu-chan, are you trying to get me excited at work with your dirty mouth?" Izaya teased on the other line.

Shizuo's grip on his cell phone tightened, hearing the phone make a cracking sound. "I'm hanging up, louse." He said, flipping the phone shut and throwing it in a empty cup-holder.

"Carnival! Carnival! Carnival!" Psyche chanted in the backseat.

Shizuo's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take of Psyche. "How much longer is it to this damn place?" Shizuo asked through gritted teeth, watching the teenage boy in the passenger seat shift to look at their GPS.

"Half-hour."

Shizuo wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. A pain shot through his head, and he used a hand to massage his forehead, slowing down at a red light – he had finally began to relax again.

"Dada," Hibiya said.

"...Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the long hiatus of this story. I'm working on it! Promise! Don't forget to R&R :)


	8. Stronger Than Yesterday

A/N: Sorry about this long delay, guys. Had some serious writers block, but thanks to my illness - I have motivation to work on fic again, apparently!

"No, Hibiya. We've got a while until were there," he answered his youngest.

**"**Daddy!" Psyche rang through the blonde's ears. Shizuo sighed impatiently, knowing Psyche hadn't had a very long nap before they all decided to go to the carnival and was dreading what the middle child might do.

**"**What, Psyche-chan?" Shizuo frowned.

**"**Can we turn on some music~?" Psyche asked.

Shizuo reached over and turned the knob to turn on the radio as he leaned back in the seat. The rest of the car ride was filled with obnoxious singing from Psyche, with Hibiya constantly asking if we were there yet, and Kida's muttering of directions from the GPS in his hands. It was a miracle he didn't snap while driving down the road, and he was right to bring two packs of smokes with him, since he had promised he wouldn't smoke around the kids anymore. He was glad at least Kida was with them so he could take them for a while while he went off to take a smoke break. He had to admit - that kid was a damn good babysitter.

Shizuo was relieved when he pulled up against the ticket booth, and paid for himself, and Kida as the children were still under age enough to be free. He thanked the lady and followed the people directing the traffic to parking. He parked the car, and threw the keys into his pants pocket. He moved to the back door and began unbuckling Hibiya from his carseat.

**"**Dada," Hibiya started as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

**"**Hm?"

**"**Are we here now?"

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, before nodding. "Yes, Hibiya. Were at the carnival." He noticed Kida had unbuckled Psyche and Tsugaru from their carseats and both were holding onto the blonde's hands as they made their way around the car. Shizuo made an irritated sigh, knowing this was probably a terrible idea, but once Kida had prompted the idea. He knew staying inside would've been torture and at least he could pine one or two off on the younger blonde. "So, what are the rules again?"

**"**Stay with Kida!" Psyche sang.

**"**Don't talk to strangers." Tsugaru responded calmly.

**"**Avoid commoners." Hibiya skeptically looked around the carnival.

**"**Don't lose them or you'll break my neck?" Kida joked weakly.

Shizuo frowned at the joke, "if you lose any of them. I won't just break your neck, and while you're laying on the ground lifeless - I'll leave you there and let Izaya pick at you like the vulture he is." He warned. **  
><strong>**  
><strong>Masaomi lifted his free hand up in defense, a nervous chuckle following after. "Duly noted."

Shizuo turned to face the carnival, full of unsuspecting people and how this fun-filled event could quickly turn into a horrendous one, solely based on the actions of his children. Oh, how he wanted to take a drag from a cigarette, and his hand twitched and he could feel the paradise that was only a few inches away before his attention was directed towards one of his children that was nearly screaming at the top of his lungs to go ride rides already.

Shizuo closed his eyes, and began to count to ten, not getting that far yet again, because of this middle child of his. "Psyche-chan, the carnival isn't going anywhere."

Psyche jutted out a bottom lip, and began to swing from Kida's grip. "But we've been standing her foreeeveerrr. I want to ride! I want to ride! I want to ride!"

Shizuo pursed his lips, and wrapped the carnival band around Psyche's wrist, as he did with Hibiya's while Kida helped Tsugaru with his. "I'll take Hibiya, and Tsu-chan." He muttered, he outstretched a hand to the young blonde who complied by walking over and accepting it. "You can go on with Psyche-chan, Kida. I'll call when were going to head out."

Kida nodded in response, "Gotcha," he replied and the teenager with the bouncing raven went one way, while the ex-bartender toting his two children went the other.

Shizuo thought the evening was going pretty smoothly. Due to Hibiya being the youngest, he wasn't tall enough for some rides, or objected to riding on dirty commoner filth while Tsugaru was tall enough to go on the rides he wanted to by himself while Shizuo waited outside the gate with Hibiya. They were walking down the pathway to go to the fun house, thinking it might be something Hibiya would enjoy and they could all go in together, his stride was stopped abruptly when Tsugaru halted his steps and stared in wonderment at a fair game.

Shizuo blinked, not knowing why their walk was paused before eyeing the same game he was fascinated by as a kid. Under the booth, the game was set up with red targets and baseballs in a basket. The game was simple. Hit the target, get a prize, you got three chances.

**"**Do you want to play, Tsu-chan?" Shizuo asked with a faint smile on his lips. It was rare for the eldest kid to get so excited over anything and he wanted all three of them to have fun tonight.

Tsugaru looked up at him with big eyes, almost disbelieving his father when he watched him fish out the few bucks from his back pocket and hand it to him. "Go on," the ex-bartender approached the bench with the money in hand, and the carnival employer who wore a bored expression accepted it, and placed the baseballs in the blonde boy's hand. **"**Good luck, kid. You got three chances to win a prize, but if you don't, don't worry - you'll get a participant prize." The carny pointed to a long-strew of puny stuffed animals hanging off the edge.

Tsugaru picked up a baseball and lifted his hand back, before releasing his grip on the ball and it not only hit the target, but went straight through it and through the back of the fair booth where the game was set up. The carny's eyes quickly went from his previous bored expression to one of shock and surprise.

Shizuo stood there in shock, just as surprised as the man behind the booth was. "Oh no," Shizuo muttered under his breath before walking over to his eldest son while the man frantically asked what prize the blonde boy had wanted. Tsugaru had shown a slight expression of shock as he eyed the huge hole in the back of the booth, but was distracted by the carnie's question and pointed to a big, brown stuffed bear as he watched the man try to calm himself down as he untangled the bear from the prize section, handing it to him.

The man nearly jumped back into the back of the fair booth when he saw a taller man approaching. "Sh-Sh-Shizuo Heiwajima!" He stuttered, holding his hands up. "I can give him this whole booth if you want! I didn't realize he was-" The man stopped ranting once he saw the ex-bartender raise his hand up for him to stop talking.

"It's fine." Shizuo muttered as he pulled out a few big bills and handed it to the carny. "Tell your boss it was my fault, and here's money to fix the repairs for the booth." He started chuckle a bit, "I honestly didn't know he had it in him either. He's always so quiet." Shizuo replied as he patted Tsugaru on the head who had been holding onto his stuffed animal tightly. The carny nodded in immediate response, and returned a nervous chuckle in response. "Yeah, thanks, man."

Shizuo took hold of Tsugaru's hand again and made their way down the path, not noticing the crowd that Tsugaru had attracted. "How about that fun house, then?"

Kida had bought an elephant ear, and two drinks for Psyche and him to share. He thanked the lady at the counter after he decided the lady in the fair bus needed time to think about the romantic date proposal he just made and turned around to sit at a table that he left Psyche at, but didn't find the pink-clad boy anywhere.

Kida could feel his face lose color instantly, as his eyes darted around the whole food area to find the familar raven. "Aw, man. This is SO not happening. He's going to kill me. No, worse, he's going to kill me and then let Izaya eat my remains and then that stupid bastard is going to do a dance on my grave!" He exclaimed.

**"**Dance on that bastard's grave~!" Kida heard that same familiar sing-song voice that he was looking for. The blonde abruptly turned around to find the Black Rider and that underground doctor that seemed to always be with her, holding onto Psyche's hand.

**"**Psyche-chan!" Kida grinned as he lifted the small raven up into his arms and hugged him.

**"**I found Auntie Celty, Kida!" Psyche beamed up at the blonde.

**"**Don't ever run off like that again!" He scolded before he saw a cell phone shoved into his face.

[You're lucky that I was the one that found him, and not Shizuo...] Celty typed the message out. [Be careful next time.]

Masaomi nodded in agreement. "Never again! Promise!" The teenager let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you for finding him."

"Finding who?" None other than the legend of 'Bukuro began to walk up to the the group that was crowded in the food area, toting the other two children.


End file.
